The present invention relates generally to measuring tools such as used by carpenters or other tradesmen, and more particularly, pertains to a stabilized square device adapted to mark or score material.
The present invention is a further improvement to well known square tools or devices having a base and a trans-base interconnected at right angles. The square devices are designed to measure and to mark or score perpendicularly or parallel to the edge of construction sheet materials such as plywood or drywall. The base of the square device has a lip or contact edge which is pushed flush against an edge of the sheet material. The mark or score is made with a pencil or knife, respectively, carefully coordinating the motion of one's hands on the base and the trans-base, using one of the parallel edges of the trans-base to create a perpendicular mark or score or an array of spaced slots provided along the trans-base to establish a parallel mark or score.
It has been discovered that most prior art square devices will not perform efficiently on material in excess of 8 inches in length because of the construction of their bases. That is, the bases embodied in the previous square devices do not provide the support and stability needed to work effectively and accurately with proper speed on larger pieces of standard size 4 foot by 8 foot sheet material when marking or scoring. For example, in cases where the base and trans-base define a T-type square, the base will sometimes swivel or rock about the longitudinal axis of the trans-base. This instability of the base during use of the square device impairs the scoring and marking capability of the tool.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a scoring and marking apparatus which will overcome the above-noted problems by supplying a simplified and reliable stabilizing arrangement which will prevent rocking or pivoting movement of the base as the base is moved along the edge of the workpiece. It is also desirable to provide such a stabilized base structure which prevents the stabilizing arrangement from catching on or digging into the workpiece to prevent destructive invasion as the contact edge of the base comes into engagement with the workpiece and is moved along the workpiece.